


Omen

by BlackMajjicDuchess



Series: Namesake [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, Family, Love, Omens & Portents, Superstition, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMajjicDuchess/pseuds/BlackMajjicDuchess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got the idea in my head one day to bring some of the Naruto characters face-to-face with the thing they were named after for the first time. I thought it might be fun. Also accepting challenges!</p><p>Stories will be posted separately but as part of the Namesake series.</p><p>Part 6: Omen</p><p>Kizashi makes the crackbrained decision to deliver his daughter in a place that isn't the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ishimaru_Asuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishimaru_Asuka/gifts).



> To issue a challenge, just comment on one of the stories in the series with the name you'd like to see done. The only stipulation is that it HAS to be a name that has a meaning, and it has to be a meaning that is something one can encounter. Example: Madara means "spots." What the heck am I supposed to do with that? On the other hand, Naruto's name refers to some kind of fish cake, which is something he could confront somehow.
> 
> Kizashi challenge from Ishimaru_Asuka
> 
> Kizashi = Sign or Omen

Kizashi was not a superstitious man. There was little in the world that could inspire fear in him in any way. Most problems that arose could be laughed into submission. There was nothing that someone could say to him that could ruffle his feathers. He understood that most evil people were simply unhappy and misguided. He didn’t trouble himself with anything that resembled trouble. Instead he chose to pick and choose the amicable parts of life and enjoy them to their fullest extent. 

That was how he had wound up with Mebuki in the first place. She was his grounding presence, a solid woman in a fluid world. He loved everything about her. She was beautiful, inside and out, strong, and remarkably self-aware. He’d fallen head over heels in love with her for no reason other than that it felt right. He’d thrown himself into their passionate, flurried affair, and it had been no surprise when their child was conceived.

They’d married and spent the last nine months in complete bliss. There was nothing in this world that could scratch at his happiness. Mebuki was a vision in his household, straight backed and serene and marvelously pregnant. Soon he was going to be a father, and life was going to transform into an even more wonderful adventure.

His son or daughter would be the happiest child in the Leaf Village. He would make sure that he or she was well looked after, had everything that was needed or wanted, and bestow upon his child all the love that was deserved. In truth, he couldn’t wait, and had already painted his child’s room. It was a pale green; they had chosen not to know their child’s gender until the day he or she was born, so he had picked a unisex color purposely. Hopefully, their child loved green as much as he did.

He sighed with content at the thoughts of fatherhood. Nothing at all was going to stand between him and the hospital when their child was ready to enter this world.

* * *

 

Except that on the day Mebuki went into labor, Kizashi was not feeling at all himself.

He’d had a nightmare the night before. The details of it were hazy and he remembered almost none of it except for the lingering sensation that something dreadful had happened there and was still with him now. He couldn’t remember the last time he had had a nightmare, to the point where he was almost certain that he had never had one at all in his life. So, he tried to write it off as a fluke and ignore it, but the feeling was not to be shaken for the rest of the day.

So when Mebuki’s cry of pain rang out from the kitchen and whatever dish she was holding crashed to the floor in a million pieces, he felt a pang of foreboding dread, and it had nothing to do with sudden fear of being a dad.

He lifted her, pregnant belly and all, to protect her from the shards of glass upon the floor. That was just going to have to wait. He frowned with concern at the look of agony on his wife’s usually calm face. “Are you all right?” he asked her, holding her tightly.

She nodded and hissed through her teeth. “I’m a woman. I was born to do this,” she told him bravely as she held onto his neck.

He stepped out of his house and looked over to the hospital. It was just a couple of blocks away, its tower standing proudly above the eaves of other buildings. He could easily carry her there. But as soon as he laid his eyes upon it, he found his feet rooted to the ground. For reasons he could not explain, he felt hard pressed to take her there. That wasn’t like him at all. Life was a game to be enjoyed; evil things existed, but not for Kizashi Haruno, who chose to delete them from his existence.

“What are you waiting for, Kizashi?” she asked him. “Do you want me to have our child on the porch?”

He hesitated before answering. “I was thinking about it,” he joked with a smile. “It’d be easier to get home after all.”

She shook her head, too pained to even argue beyond a mumbled, “You never take anything seriously.” But she said it fondly.

They stood there for another moment, Kizashi gazing at the hospital with apprehension, Mebuki staring at nothing but focused on what was happening with her womb. Finally, he shifted her weight in his arms and caught her attention. “Mebuki,” he said gently, hoping that his fear wasn’t showing on his face. “How would you feel about meeting our child in the same place that we met?”

She frowned. Blinked. “You want me to have a baby beneath a cherry tree,” she said doubtfully, not phrasing it like a question. He grinned, not daring his voice to speak again. “You’re crazy!” she said to him. “The hospital has everything we need if anything goes wrong… doctors who know what they’re doing, and…” she trailed off in disbelief. Her husband had clearly lost his mind.

He rested his face against her forehead and smiled. “You’re the strongest woman I know, darling. Nothing is going to go wrong. And people had been giving birth long before hospitals existed. I have faith in our love for this child. It’s going to be all right. And imagine the story we’ll have to tell when our kid’s all grown up!”

She smirked, and imagined it. “’Your crazy father got it into his head to convert our orchard into a birthing bed.’ Yeah, that sounds like a wonderful story.”

“Come on, it will be fun!” He kissed her forehead.

‘It will be fun’ was one of his signature phrases. Mebuki had always loved that about him. Every tiny event in his history had been written in his memory like some grand adventure. He brought excitement into her otherwise dull world. Every time he said ‘it will be fun’ she felt the prick of intrigue. She believed him when he said it, even now, even when she responded with, “From what I’ve heard, having a baby is never fun.” She could see it in the shadows of his eyes, though. Something had her normally unflappable husband spooked. He was never afraid of anything. And so, she obliged him, as any good woman would. She was of the mind that she should have a baby in a hospital, but she knew better than to ignore her man’s instincts. She had married him because she trusted him. If he thought this was best and was unwilling to budge, then she’d go along with him, as she always did. “Fine, but you owe me. I’ll be expecting an excellent massage, and I want takeout.”

His relieved grin tugged at her heart strings. Yes, there was something bothering her husband today. When she wasn’t racked with the pains of labor, she’d need to ask him about it.

When he had her settled into the thick, soft grass beneath his cherry tree, he ran into the house to get pillows and towels and hurriedly grabbed other things he thought she might need, like snacks, water, and painkillers. The ill feeling from the day had dissipated, and it smacked of a rightness that he was glad he had not ignored. Whatever had been niggling at him was satisfied. All that was left was to help his wife through her greatest adventure yet.

Nine hours later, in the shadows of the early evening, their baby girl was born. Kizashi had never been so awe-inspired. To see his wife courageously bring their daughter into the world without anyone’s help but his own made him feel proud and powerful and like the luckiest man alive. Mebuki was certainly an amazing woman; throughout the whole ordeal, she gritted her teeth and squeezed his hand, but she was unafraid and determined. Sakura’s first uncertain squall of life was like music to his ears. She was healthy and perfect in every way.

When finally, Mebuki felt steady enough to move their happy family back into their home, they made their way around to the front door. As they came around the corner of the home that they shared, both of them stopped and looked up at the hospital in horror.

It was on fire.

* * *

 

The facility had burned to the ground. Thirty-seven lives had been lost. It was said that it might have started because of the crematorium in the basement, but who really knew? All that mattered to him and Mebuki--yes, and baby Sakura, too--was that the hospital he had decided not to go to had been completely destroyed, and had taken thirty-seven helpless souls with it to its grave.

Kizashi had never been a superstitious man before… but there was no way that he would ever ignore the signs that something was wrong, not ever again. Every time he watched his teenage daughter argue with his wife and tried to quell the rising storm with long suffering patience, he remembered. He was lucky that the two were alive. They were _all_ lucky to be alive, and all because he’d had a bad feeling that day, and got ‘the crazy idea’ to help his wife give birth beneath the cherry trees.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm curious... does anyone care to tell me briefly why this one is so far ahead of the other Namesake editions? I'm honestly stumped and just trying to understand. If I can pinpoint what it is about this one that draws in readers, I can improve upon my other works.
> 
> They're very minor characters, there isn't any sex, the prompt isn't all THAT exciting, and the tags are rather tame. Can you please tell me why you chose this work to read? Pretty please? 
> 
> I'm amused and confused! :D


End file.
